Je défendrai ma vie
by Sortilege
Summary: OS song-fic Spirit n 4, cette fois c'est à Quatre et Trowa que je m'en prends. Un petit truc pas compliqué mais qui explique comment ils se sont mis ensemble (cf : Deux frères sous le soleil) ;-)


Coucou tout le monde !

Cette longue, très longue, pause n'est pas la conséquence d'un manque de motivation ou d'inspi, bien au contraire (c'est ça qui est si frustrant) mais bien le résultat d'un manque de temps. Je veux des journées d'au moins 36H !

En tout cas, là ça commence à ralentir alors je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour sortir la suite de mes songfics Spirit ! J'ai réussi à finir celui-ci, YES !

Alors voilà Trowa et Quatre et le pourquoi du comment ils se sont mis ensemble ;-) Histoire de me marrer (on fait ce qu'on peut hein!), je me suis lancé un défi à moi-même : incorporer un max des paroles en tant que dialogue … J'espère juste que cela ne dénaturera pas le caractère de Trowa … A vous de me dire !

Enjoy !

.

.

_ Tu es disposé à parler maintenant ? Cracha un soldat en lui balançant un seau d'eau en plein visage. On t'a identifié, on sait qui tu es 04, alors parle !

Trowa ne chercha pas à esquiver l'eau, non pas qu'il n'en ait pas la force, mais il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir, et puis il faisait tellement chaud qu'il aurait limite pu les remercier pour le rafraîchissement ! Ce qu'ils pouvaient être cons franchement ! Pas étonnant qu'ils suivent les ordres aveuglément sans se poser de questions …

Non, ce qui le dérangeait surtout c'était de s'être fait choper avant d'avoir pu envoyer toutes les infos récoltées depuis le début de sa mission d'infiltration une semaine plus tôt. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela suffirait.

Ils avaient besoin des coordonnées des nouvelles bases que Oz faisait construire. Si ils voulaient en terminer avec cette guerre un jour, ils devaient frapper à la racine. Ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter de répondre aux attaques de Kushrénada. Ils devaient les prendre par surprise, détruire les bases avant même qu'elles ne soient opérationnelles, et tant qu'à faire avant qu'elles ne soient habitées, histoire de montrer au passage à la population qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres qui ne cherchaient qu'à tuer encore et encore les habitants de la Terre.

Enfin … là, pour le coup, il était plutôt mal barré ! Il s'était fait attraper alors qu'il piratait l'un des ordinateurs de la salle de commandement, salle dans laquelle il n'aurait rien dû avoir à faire en tant que nouveau cuistot de la base.

_ Rends-toi à l'évidence et dis-nous ce que tu cherchais sur le réseau, tu as envoyé des infos ou tu n'as pas eu le temps ? A qui tu les as envoyé ? Aux autres Gundam ? Aux rebelles ? Continua de le harceler un des gardes qui l'avaient eu.

Devant son silence et son visage de marbre, ce dernier perdit vite patience et s'avança à grandes enjambées, prêt à le frapper, mais son collègue le bloqua vivement d'un seul regard avant de tourner toute son attention vers leur captif.

_ Allez, c'est fini, sois pas con, voulut-il l'amadouer, t'as perdu alors autant nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir.

_ _Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd. Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre,_ affirma Trowa sans se départir de son flegme, simplement un haussement d'épaules pour accompagner sa réponse.

_ Ah oui ! Se moqua le premier soldat. Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu vas t'en sortir ? Que tu vas remonter dans ton jouet et reprendre la bataille comme si de rien n'était ! Tu es fini !

_ _On ne pourra jamais m'abattre. Mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre,_ répondit-il seulement, toujours sur le même ton, au grand désespoir de ses geôliers. Mon cœur est avec mon armure, mon cœur est avec mes amis, avec mes frères et je sais qu'ils se battront pour mes idéaux si je ne suis plus là pour le faire. Alors mon cœur battra tant que mon combat continuera.

_ Sale petit con ! On verra si tu joueras encore au philosophe quand le capitaine arrivera ! Lui lança le hargneux en même temps qu'il lui collait une baffe.

Son collègue l'engueula, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et ils quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Trowa s'ébroua et se releva, faisant étinceler quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux, et prit enfin le temps de regarder autour de lui. Une fenêtre dont le verre était au moins doublé et renforcé par des barreaux, une porte blindée qui devait être gardée de l'autre côté, deux chaises et une table, partout autour le blanc, rien que du blanc.

Il devait être pas loin de quatorze heure vu la luminosité de la pièce et les murs lui donnèrent vite mal à la tête. Ébloui par le reflet de la lumière sur la peinture blanche, il choisi de s'asseoir sous la fenêtre, face au mur et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Il serait plus tranquille pour réfléchir. Il devait se calmer, garder son sang froid …

De son enfance chez les mercenaires, il avait gardé quelques traumatismes, comme celui d'être enfermé. La pièce n'était pas petite, très – trop – bien éclairée, il y avait de l'air et il pouvait voir l'extérieur – une cour apparemment désaffectée – il n'y avait donc pas de raison de paniquer ..._  
_  
_ _Il faut que je m'échappe,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même._ Et que jamais on ne me rattrape,_ non jamais, jamais, continua-t-il à voix basse.

Sa voix était pourtant calme et posée, pas un brin de panique ou quoi que ce soit dans sa façon de parler n'aurait laissé deviner sa peur, si ce n'était les mots qu'il prononçait.

__ Je le sais, j'y arriverai. On ne m'emprisonnera jamais...  
_

Il devait trouver une solution. Les autres allaient s'inquiéter, il ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour venir le chercher. C'était sa faute après tout. Il s'était fait prendre comme un bleu …

il pensa alors comme les choses avaient bien changé entre eux depuis plusieurs mois. Un an auparavant, il aurait plutôt craint que l'un ne vienne pour lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux comme Heero avait failli le faire avec leur américain, mais depuis qu'il était rentré avec Duo sans autre explication que « il est blessé, appelez Sally », peu à peu l'ambiance entre eux avait évolué en mieux. De « collègues » ils étaient devenus plus confiants les uns envers les autres pour devenir amis. A présent, ils formaient une famille, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus et il savait qu'ils tenteraient de le sortir de là.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il pria pour qu'il n'y ait ni micro ni caméra dans la pièce. Il devait conserver son image stoïque envers les soldats d'Oz, il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse. Le plus risible dans tout ça, c'est que lorsque les mercenaires lui avaient fait subir cet « entraînement », c'était justement pour le préparer à ce genre de situations. Seulement, enfermer un gamin de six ans des jours durant dans une pièce noire et étouffante ne pouvait pas ne pas laisser de séquelles ….

Il devait se reprendre ! Et si Quatre le voyait à l'instant? Inconsciemment, il se redressa. Imaginer que le petit blond avait les yeux posés sur lui lui donna un coup de fouet. Était-ce cette image qu'il voulait donner de lui ? Ne voulait-il pas plutôt que le jeune arabe le sente fort et serein pour se reposer sur lui en cas de problème ?

Non, parce que là qu'il était seul, il pouvait bien se l'avouer … Ce qu'il ressentait pour Quatre n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce que les autres pilotes lui inspiraient. Et si il voulait à ce point s'enfuir, c'était justement pour pouvoir le retrouver et veiller sur lui, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre au moins.

Des pas qui claquèrent derrière la porte et il se redressa d'un bond. Il eut juste le temps de reprendre contenance avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. L'homme semblait assez jeune, même si plus vieux que lui, pas même la trentaine, pensa-t-il. Sa carrure était moyenne mais les traits durs de son visage, renforcés par la coupe de cheveux toute militaire, lui conféraient une certaine autorité, il fut bien obligé de le reconnaître.

__ _Je t'ai déjà vu combattre, tu es un très bon pilote, déclara le capitaine en guise de préambule. Et tu t'es infiltré chez nous sans qu'on ne te remarque, tu as commis une erreur c'est vrai, mais je suis persuadé que c'est la précipitation qui t'a perdu. Tu as agis trop rapidement et tu as manqué de prudence, c'est tellement dommage ...

__ Ne me jugez pas, vous qui ne me connaissez pas, _gronda Trowa. Parce que vous m'avez vous une fois aux commandes de mon Gundam, vous pensez tout savoir de moi !

_ Peut-être pas tout non, en effet, s'amusa le gradé, mais suffisamment pour avoir envie de te proposer de rejoindre nos rangs. Tu as tout à y gagner, dans l'état actuel des choses tu sais que c'est ta seule option si tu ne veux pas mourir. Oh bien sûr, il faudra nous donner des preuves de ta bonne foi mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, continua-t-il de lui sourire d'un air engageant.

__ Je suis libre et sans loi, _rétorqua Trowa sans sourciller.

Intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il se prenait pour qui ?!

_ Libre ?! Se moqua le capitaine. J'ai déjà vu plus libre qu'un prisonnier ! Sois raisonnable, Oz ne peut pas perdre cette guerre, vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux, vous n'êtes que des gosses avec des jouets qui vous dépassent de loin, voulut-il le déstabiliser. Abandonne !

_ Jamais je ne laisserai. Jamais je n'abandonnerai... non,

répondit Trowa d'une voix moins assurée.

Il n'aimait pas l'arrogance et l'air trop sûr de lui qu'arborait cet homme. Il savait sûrement des choses qu'il ignorait, est-ce qu'ils avaient été trahis ? D'autres avaient-ils été capturés ?

_ Et c'est tout à ton honneur, consenti son geôlier. C'est bien parce que tu as du potentiel que je te propose de nous rejoindre, ton combat ne te mènera qu'à la mort. Viens avec nous, lui proposa-t-il encore.

_ Je suis comme la rivière. Je suis fier et libre comme l'air. Le seul maître de mes frontières,

déclara Trowa en grondant.

Il ne pouvait plus cacher sa colère. Son masque était en train de tomber. Comment cet homme pouvait-il remettre ainsi en cause son engagement ? Pensait-il qu'il pouvait lui faire peur ? L'acheter avec de belles paroles ? _  
_Il regretta aussitôt son emportement en voyant un rictus de satisfaction éclairé le visage de son ennemi.

_ Alors tu mourras ! Jubila-t-il en faisant signe aux gardes d'approcher.

_ Je défendrai ma vie,

jura le pilote en s'élançant sur le plus proche de lui.

Il savait qu'ils voulaient l'entraver, si ils y parvenaient il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Il le cueillit d'un coup de poing en plein thorax qui laissa le soldat au sol à chercher son souffle et lui laissa ainsi le temps de s'occuper du deuxième. Il lança son poing en avant mais feinta au dernier moment et lui faucha les jambes en se laissant brusquement glisser au sol.

Une pirouette et il fut debout, prêt à s'attaquer au capitaine. Celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme et arme au poing. Il s'arrêta brutalement, grondant comme un animal sauvage. Il vit le sourire mauvais qu'afficha le capitaine puis un choc violent le déséquilibra et il s'effondra ventre contre terre. L'un des deux autres s'était remis sur pied plus vite que prévu et venait de l'assommer, avec quoi ? Cela resterait un mystère car à peine avait-il relevé la tête qu'un second coup le fit plonger dans les ténèbres. _  
_

Lorsqu'il émergea, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule lui parvenait la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires extérieurs. Il tenta de se redresser mais grimaça aussitôt. Non seulement il était pieds et poings liés mais en plus il avait mal partout.

A la tête surtout, conséquence des deux coups violents qui l'avaient assommé. Aux bras et aux jambes aussi car ils l'avaient attaché à la barbare, mains liées dans le dos très serré pour que cela tire douloureusement sur ses épaules à la moindre tentative de mouvement, la corde lui avait déjà entaillée la peau et en plus elle rejoignait celle qui liait ses chevilles de façon à ce que ses jambes soient repliées en arrière et … oui, après une deuxième tentative il en était sûr, le tout rattaché à son cou par un nœud coulant. Merde ! Il était dans la merde !

__Comment c'est arrivé ? _Parla-t-il pour lui-même, mauvaise habitude qu'il gardait de ses séances d'entraînement chez les mercenaires et qui était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé à l'époque pour tenir le coup._ Il va falloir me l'expliquer... C'est quoi tous ces liens ? Pourquoi j'suis pas parmi les miens...?_

Il lui manquait tant... Il voulait tant les retrouver.

Bon. Ce n'était pas tout de paniquer, il fallait maintenant trouver une solution. Son passage au cirque allait être rentabilisé.

Si il se rappelait bien de ses nombreuses discussions avec les magiciens, contorsionnistes et autres, il devrait au moins pouvoir se détacher. Alors déjà … y aller par petits mouvements de rotation pour desserrer les cordes, tout doucement … voilà ...

_ Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd. Mais je n'ai pas perdu la ne pourra jamais m'abattre.

Les mots qu'il avait lancé à la tête du capitaine lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il devait y arriver. Il devait montrer qu'il n'était pas capable que de belles paroles, qu'il méritait sa place aux commandes de son Gundam.

Remonter un peu les jambes pour rouler sur le côté ... comme ça … se mettre à genoux en se cambrant bien en arrière, compter sur la forces de ses abdos pour tenter l'étape cruciale... il se pencha autant qu'il le put jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de sa tête touche le sol. La corde était plus lâche ainsi car la distance entre son cou et ses jambes était nettement réduite dans cette position. Maintenant, il fallait parvenir à se dégager pour ne plus risquer l'étranglement à chaque geste.

Toujours dans la même position, il baissa le menton pour sortir la corde du creux de son cou, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, inlassablement, jusqu'à sentir le nylon remonter sur le bas de son visage, encouragé par cette petite réussite, il poursuivit, faisant parfois des petits mouvements d'épaules vers ses oreilles pour mieux dégager son entrave, il parvint enfin à l'amener à hauteur de sa bouche, puis de son nez, de ses yeux et quand finalement il parvint à son front, il redressa la tête vers l'arrière tout se faisant glisser sur ses tibias pour avancer un peu et …

Ça y était ! Son cou était libéré.

Essoufflé, il se laissa rouler sur le côté pour reprendre des forces dans une position plus confortable.

Il allait lui montrer à ce capitaine ! Il verrait ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer d'un Gundam ! Il n'avait pas voulu le prendre au sérieux quand il disait qu'il était libre, qu'il continuerait de combattre … grand bien lui fasse ! Il lui prouverait !

__ Hors de mon chemin et écoutez mon cœur battre, _grogna-t-il en se roulant en boule.

C'était la partie la plus facile. Il parvint sans trop de mal à glisser ses pieds entre son dos et ses mains pour ramener ses bras vers l'avant. Une fois fait, il put facilement détacher ses chevilles. Les nœuds étaient aisées à défaire une fois qu'on les avait sous les yeux. En revanche, ses poignets, c'était une autre histoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour trancher la corde … quelque chose de métallique pour entamer le nylon … quelque chose avec des bords droits et assez solides … quelque chose comme … les rebords de la table !

Il se leva doucement, laissant le sang circuler à nouveau librement dans ses membres, puis s'assit sur une chaise pour glisser ses bras sous la table. Il commença à cisailler la corde, doucement, au même rythme pour ne pas fatiguer bêtement et surtout pour être sûr de toujours frotter au même endroit.

Combien de dizaines de minutes passèrent ainsi ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il commençait à avoir très faim et très soif. Sa tête le lançait toujours et ses muscles protestaient vivement à chaque geste. Pourtant, il était si proche du but, hors de question qu'il abandonne maintenant !

Il continua de frotter inlassablement, il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures quand enfin la corde lâcha. Tous ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et il respira de soulagement. Il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, soulagé.

Une bonne chose de faite, néanmoins, il était toujours prisonnier. Il lui faudrait attendre que des soldats reviennent le voir et il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

La luminosité revenait progressivement dans la pièce et très vite les bruits dans la base se firent moins ténus. Les gardes de nuit avaient certainement laissés place aux soldats et à leurs activités journalières, bientôt on viendrait le voir. Il se tint prêt, dans l'angle qui serait derrière la porte une fois celle-ci ouverte, il espérait juste qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il n'eut pas même un frémissement, il l'avait entendu arriver, jouer avec la serrure pour la déverrouiller. Ce fut comme si il n'était plus dans son corps, simple spectateur immatériel de ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Il se vit l'attraper par le cou, le coinçant dans son coude d'une poigne de fer, la dernière énergie du désespoir, sa dernière chance, il le savait.

De sa main libre il saisit l'arme que l'homme avait tenté de brandir vers lui, lui coupant un peu plus le souffle. Ce fut là qu'il le reconnut, le capitaine de la veille et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. C'était très bien, les soldats de la base hésiteraient à tirer sur un officier, il lui servirait de couverture.

_ Ne me jugez pas, vous qui ne me connaissez pas. Je suis libre et sans lois,

lui murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois à l'oreille. _Jamais je n'laisserai. Jamais je n'abandonnerai... non. _

Il le poussa en avant pour se dégager du mur et contourner la porte. Il était venu seul, trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Alors qu'il le faisait sortir sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, un son strident éclata dans la base. L'alarme !

_ Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide en se collant dos au mur, le capitaine devant lui.

_ Une attaque, se contenta de répondre le capitaine. Vous n'irez pas bien loin, dans trois secondes les couloirs vont grouiller d'hommes, tenta-t-il.

_ Je vais quand même essayer, m'est avis qu'ils vont être bien trop occupés pour nous remarquer, lui susurra l'ancien captif.

Et de fait, il put avancer dans cette position tout le long du couloir sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Le capitaine était étonnement docile, sûrement que l'arme braquée sur sa tempe ajoutée à la prise de Trowa sur son cou étaient assez dissuasive.

Quant des soldats apparurent à l'angle du couloir, ils se figèrent devant la scène, ne sachant quoi faire et alors que Trowa allait pointer son arme vers eux, ils tombèrent les uns après les autres.

_ Hey buddy ! Je vois que tu t'en sors très bien tout seul mais tu veux quand même un coup de main ? Lui lança Duo en récupérant nonchalamment ses lames sur les cadavres.

Il leur lança un dernier regard, mélange de dépit et de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas tuer, et il haïssait alors encore plus ses soldats moutons qui l'obligeaient à le faire. Trowa le savait pour avoir ressenti la même chose au début, maintenant il s'était en quelque sorte résigné.

Il ne put mettre de mot sur le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit quand il comprit que l'attaque qu'essuyait la base était une tentative de sauvetage pour lui. Aussi, ne répondit-il pas à Duo mais lui lança un sourire sincère en poussant le capitaine dans la bonne direction, pas question qu'il s'en sépare, il pouvait toujours servir après tout.

Ils repartirent à trois dans les couloirs, Trowa suivant Duo qui lui racontait succinctement ce qu'il en était de la position des autres. Heero et Quatre était dehors dans leur armure, Wufei était blessé et n'avait pas quitté le camp de rebelles où Sally l'avait soigné. Rien de grave mais assez handicapant pour qu'il ne puisse pas piloter pendant encore plusieurs jours.

_ Il râle comme un dragon enchaîné mais dès qu'il tente de se mettre debout, il retombe aussi sec. Sally a fini par menacer de l'attacher au lit ! Se moqua gentiment Duo.

Trowa sourit encore, imaginant très bien la scène. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles de Quatre. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Duo dégageait le chemin avec dextérité, sans tirer un seul coup de feu, ses lames, amies fidèles, volaient dans les airs avec rapidité et précision. Toutefois, les couloirs n'étaient plus trop encombrés, l'essentiel des hommes devaient déjà être dehors depuis longtemps ou aux commandes de leur armure.

C'est ce qu'ils constatèrent en arrivant à l'air libre par une issue dérobée, une porte de secours à l'arrière des dortoirs. Ils se glissèrent à l'extérieur discrètement en restant à l'arrière des combats, ils n'étaient pas assez armés et le capitaine devenait une gêne maintenant qu'il n'était plus une possible monnaie d'échange.

_ Le plan ? Demanda Trowa et c'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait à l'adresse de Duo.

Celui-ci n'en était pas le moins du monde affecté, il avait l'habitude. Aussi lui répondit-il joyeusement qu'il y avait une jeep qui les attendait un peu plus loin, il aurait préféré une moto, plus rapide, mais ne sachant pas si Trowa serait capable de tenir debout, la voiture avait semblé plus raisonnable.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de le préciser, Trowa le savait. Tout comme il savait que si c'était Duo qui était venu à sa rencontre, c'était parce qu'il était le plus qualifié pour s'infiltrer dans la base discrètement avant que l'alarme ne retentisse. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré Quatre, bien sûr il crevait d'envie de le revoir le plus vite possible, mais le côté soldat en lui reconnaissait que ce plan était le meilleur.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda le châtain en désignant le capitaine d'un geste de la main.

Bonne question, pensa Trowa. Le tuer lors d'un combat, oui, mais l'abattre de sang froid c'était autre chose et peu honorable. Méritait-il seulement une mort honorable ? Là était la question. Mais lui, qui était-il pour décider de ça ?

Le capitaine leur épargna une migraine en tentant d'échapper à la prise de Trowa qu'il avait senti plus lâche un instant. Pensant – à raison – que le pilote devait être indécis quant à son sort, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Il glissa hors de l'étreinte de Trowa et se baissa pour attraper son arme de secours à sa cheville.

Il ne se releva jamais. Trowa jeta l'arme encore chaude à côté du cadavre en soupirant et emboîta le pas à Duo. On entendit bientôt, dans la clairière derrière la base, une jeep démarrer. Étrangement, les Gundams se dégagèrent aussitôt des combats et filèrent sans se retourner.

Duo raccrocha la radio dès qu'il eut prévenu Heero et Quatre du succès de leur plan et ils les virent abattre les armures les plus proches d'eux avant de s'en détourner. Il sourit, conduisant à vive allure à travers la campagne. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la base et changer de voiture rapidement. Tout était prévu et il allait expliquer la suite à Trowa quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier s'était endormi.

Ba … il pouvait bien le laisser se reposer jusqu'au changement de véhicule. En tout cas, il en connaissait un qui serait heureux de retrouver ce grand silencieux.

.

.

_ Trowa ! Duo ! Vous en avez mis un temps ! Vous allez bien ?!

La tornade blonde qui s'était jetée sur eux ne leur laissa pas même le temps de répondre qu'il commença un check up en règle de leur personne. Pour Duo ce fut rapide, il allait bien quand il était parti et il n'avait été que peu touché pendant l'évasion, une coupure ou deux et peut-être des hématomes le lendemain au réveil mais il était en pleine forme.

Pour Trowa ce fut plus long. Il sortait d'une captivité de trois jours. Ils avaient tous connus plus longs mais Quatre savait que quelques heures pouvaient suffire à faire de gros dégâts. Et puis c'était Trowa ! _  
_

_ Je vais bien Quatre, tenta le rescapé mais le petit blond ne l'écoutait pas, il avait besoin de s'en assurer lui-même directement.

_ On ne sait jamais, assieds-toi déjà que je regarde ça, ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt les bleus qui décoraient son visage.

Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Quatre désinfecta, pansa et mis de la pommade sur le moindre petit coup que son ami avait pris. Duo les avait laissé seul dès le début. Il avait mangé un truc vite fait dans la cuisine avant de monter dans la chambre.

Cette planque était minuscule. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre avec deux lits simples, une salle d'eau, une cuisine et une pièce de vie minuscule. Ils ne resteraient pas là longtemps mais en attendant ils dormiraient à tour de rôle. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais il savait que ses amis avaient besoin d'intimité, il se décida donc à s'enfermer dans cette chambre avec le soldat parfait déjà en train de taper son rapport.

Il détourna les yeux si tôt la porte passée. Cela ne ferait que raviver les souvenirs et la douleur. C'était inutile. En se postant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il souhaita à Quatre d'avoir plus de chance avec son taciturne à lui.

Dans le salon, le silence était complet. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Trowa sentait la tension qui habitait Quatre. Elle en devenait presque palpable.

_ Tu es en colère ? Cru deviner Trowa.

_ Tu crois ? Fit Quatre, plus ironique que jamais. Cette mission était une folie ! Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas barré dès que tu as senti le vent tourner bordel ?!

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire prendre Quatre ! Se défendit Trowa. Tu crois quoi ? Que je l'ai fait exprès ? Que ça m'a amusé de servir de défouloir à ses connards ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

La lueur blessée dans le regard de Quatre lui fit plus mal que tous les coups reçus pendant les interrogatoires d'Oz. Pourtant, ce fut le blond qui baissa les yeux.

_ Pardon, souffla-t-il. J'étais mort d'inquiétude Tro, gémit-il en s'accrochant à son ami.

Décontenancé, le châtain ne sut d'abord quoi faire, puis ses mains trouvèrent leur place naturellement sur la taille de Quatre qui ne lâchait plus son t-shirt. Il sentit le tissu devenir humide et comprit que le blond pleurait silencieusement. Son cœur se serra. Que s'était-il promis déjà dans cette pièce de malheur ?

_ Quatre, souffla-t-il pour attirer son attention. Puis-je espérer que ton inquiétude était motivée par plus que de l'amitié ? Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête du blond vers lui.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller exagérément, débordant encore de larmes, puis il fut secoué de sanglots qui semblèrent venir du plus profond de son âme. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit.

Trowa soupira de soulagement et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis si longtemps. Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Simplement. Rien qu'un baiser, pour sceller une promesse, pour envisager un avenir.

Le blond fondit sous les lèvres de son ami. Elles n'étaient pas aussi douces que dans ses rêves mais tant mieux, cela prouvait bien que ça n'en était pas un justement.

_ Promets-moi d'être plus prudent à l'avenir, le pria Quatre quand enfin ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres.

_ Je ne peux pas Quatre, lui répondit Trowa et il ferma les yeux comme la sentence tombait, il s'en était douté, Trowa était avant tout un soldat. Je ne peux pas faire ça, car si un jour tu es en danger, je ne pourrai pas être prudent, je ferai tout pour te défendre, tu comprends ? _Je défendrai ma vie_, lui assura-t-il le plus fermement du monde avant d'embrasser le sourire qui était revenu sur ses lèvres.

Oui, il était sa vie, assurément et il mettrait fin à cette guerre pour lui plus que pour qui que soit d'autre.

_.  
._

Voilà ! Toutes les paroles ont été incorporées comme je le voulais, je suis surtout contente de la dernière, oui je me lance des fleurs toute seule, ça fait du bien des fois - )

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt j'espère pour la suite d'Expériences !


End file.
